Cyber Gomora
is a Cyber Monster based on Data from Gomora that appeared throughout the series, Ultraman X. He first appeared in the 1st episode of the series, entitled "A Voice From the Starry Sky."http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Cyber Gomora's profile in "Ultraman X" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman X' Cyber Gomora was one of Xio's efforts to replicate the data of the Spark Dolls and convert them into Cards known as "Cyber Monsters." Cyber Gomora was also one of Xio's attempts to bring one of their Cyber Monsters into existence when Daichi's Spark Doll of Gomora was used to bring Cyber Gomora to life with the help of a Synchronization Testing Facility and a device known as the "X Deviser." However, the power output needed to bring Cyber Gomora into physical form gave up at 67% and thus the project failed. While the experiments on Cyber Gomora were over for the time being, Daichi however had other plans for his Monster, and during a battle against the Monster Birdon, Daichi used his Cyber Card of Gomora to adorn Ultraman X with Cybernetic "Mons Armor" stylized after that of Cyber Gomora. With the Gomora Mons Armor, Ultraman X was able to destroy Birdon with ease. Ultraman X would continue to use the Gomora Mons Armor against other adversaries such as Bandello and his Black King, Quila's Zetton, as well as the Dark Star Cluster. Sometime later, Daichi and Xio ran another Synchronization Test for Cyber Gomora and to their surprise, the power output reached 100%, finally bringing Cyber Gomora into physical form. However shortly after materializing though, Cyber Gomora became unresponsive and refused to listen to Daichi's commands. It wasn't until during Ultraman X's battle against King Joe that Daichi learned from his Spark Doll of Gomora that Cyber Gomora wouldn't listen to him earlier because it was worried about Daichi's safety. Re-confronting the Cyber Monster, Daichi reassured Gomora that he will be okay, and that he needed its help for this battle. Listening this time, a Spark Doll of Cyber Gomora appeared before Daichi while he was inside Ultraman X. Activating the Spark Doll with the X Deviser, Cyber Gomora materialized into a physical form once more and the Cyber Monster helped Ultraman X in fighting back against King Joe. King Joe was no match for the combined might of Ultraman X and Cyber Gomora, and was ultimately destroyed by a combination of Cyber Gomora's Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, and Ultraman X's Galaxy Cannon. Afterwards, one last synchronization test for Cyber Gomora was conducted and it was officially cleared for usage by Xio. Since then, Cyber Gomora was used by Xio on multiple occasions: * Asuna summoned him to battle Gina Specter and her Zaragas. * Asuna and Arisa summoned him to battle the Guar Army and their Mecha Gomora. * Capt. Kamiki summoned him to battle a Dark Thunder Energy-powered Gomess (S). All of which Cyber Gomora was successful in stopping its adversaries. Finally when Greeza appeared to attack Xio's HQ and consume more power, Cyber Gomora was summoned by Asuna to assist Ultraman X (Daichi revealed to her as being Ultraman X's secret identity) in battling against the Monster. Unlike his previous battles though, Cyber Gomora was no match for the unsettling and powerful Life-Form, and was soon defeated after Greeza struck it with his Greeza Beam attack fired from his back, causing Cyber Gomora to de-stabilize. After Greeza regenerated from a failed self-sacrifice attack by Ultraman X to stop the monster, Cyber Gomora was summoned again by Hayato to battle Greeza once more. However there was little that the Cyber Monster could do on its own, and it was defeated once more by Greeza's Double Helix attack. It (along with several other Spark Dolls conficated by Xio) were then absorbed by Greeza to transform the life-form into his Ultimate Form. After Ultraman X was revived and fought back against Greeza once more, the Ultra managed to free the Monsters from Greeza's control, and with their new freedom, the Monsters assisted Daichi and Ultraman X in fighting back against Greeza by adorning Daichi in the new "Hybrid Mons Armor" ability, with Cyber Gomora returning to his Gomora Mons Armor feature as part of the Hybrid Armor's design. With the power of all the Monsters at his command, Exceed X had no trouble in fighting back against Greeza and the Ultra finally destroyed the Life-Form with his new Ultimate Xanadium Beam, which obliterated Greeza completely. 'Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman!' Cyber Gomora reappeared in the film, Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman! Cyber Gomora was summoned to intercept the devil monster Zaigorg as it was headed for Carlos Tower, on the hunt for the green stone that imprisoned him. Targeting the monster while it was underground, Cyber Gomora managed to draw Zaigorg to the surface by firing at it with its Cyber Super Oscillation Wave. Cyber Gomora and the rest of Xio then attempted to finish off Zaigorg with the cyber monster's attacks and a barrage of cyber card-enhanced weapons. However, Zaigorg's incredibly thick hide allowed the devil monster to brush off their efforts, and Cyber Gomora de-stabilized after it was struck by two of Zaigorg's spines, which in turn, summoned the demonic Gorg Antlar and Gorg Fire Golza to assist their master in terrorizing Japan. Weapons and Abilities * : Cyber Gomora's claws glow with Blue Energy while Cyber Gomora charges at its opponent. Upon striking an opponent, its Claws causes damage to anyone it comes into contact with them. * '''Chest Laser': Cyber Gomora can fire a Yellow Beam of Energy from the "X" insignia on its chest. Its power rivals that of Mecha Gomora's "Crusher Mega" attack. * Barrier: The forearms on Cyber Gomora are very dense and can act as a barrier from certain attacks. Behind the scenes Portrayal Cyber Gomora is portrayed by suit actor Okabe Akatsuki. Notes * In terms of design, Cyber Gomora is more blue than Ultraman X. At the behest of the series' main director Taguchi Kiyotaka, Cyber Gomora was given a slim body type. The character designer responsible, Masayuki Goto, said that Cyber Gomora was more Kaijin than Monster. * Originally, Cyber Gomora was to be summoned for battle (and subsequently defeated) by Fire Golza in Ultraman X's first episode: A Voice From the Starry Sky, but this idea was scrapped due to script changes. * Cyber Gomora and Zaragas's battle in the Ultraman X episode, End of the Rainbow, was meant to pay tribute to Rei's Gomora and Zaragas's battle as seen in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Fittingly so due to the episode's director: Koichi Sakamoto, also being the director of the film as well. * In the Ultraman X episode, The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It, Sakamoto wanted Cyber Gomora to engage in a three-way battle between Mecha Gomora and Hikaru Raido (having ultra-lived into Gomora). Ultimately, this idea was scrapped. * In the Ultraman X episode, A Soldier's Back, Taguchi Kiyotaka has stated that he had Captain Kamiki and Cyber Gomora box with Gomess (S) due to him personally being moved to tears by boxing films. * In the Ultraman X episode, Living Together, it was originally planned for Cyber Gomora to be transformed into EX Gomora by the Dark Thunder Energy. Ultimately, this was changed into normal Gomora. Gallery Cyber Gomora EXTRA.jpg Ultras - Ultraman X (Cyber Gomora).png Gomora cyber - ultra series.png References Category:Robots Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Allies